


Memories to Live for

by Syksy



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: The night before, Jehane dreamed. Or maybe remembered.





	Memories to Live for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



The night before, Jehane dreamed of more than Mazur. Or maybe she remembered, something that could just have been a dream, but somehow, against all reason and sense, was not.

 

_Ammar smiles, his knowing, infuriating and beloved smile. Rodrigo doesn't, he takes some decisions too seriously for that. Not that Ammar thinks this a joke, or an insignificant thing that they are doing. It is just his way of meeting the world, of dealing with things that run too deep. Jehane bends down to kiss that smile, feels the other man's arms come up to circle her from behind and almost moans. The touch sends shivers all through her body, even before his fingers reach the sensitive flesh of her breasts._

_This is real, it is happening. And she should stop wondering about the impossibility of it or the thought will break the spell of this moment, will take away the feeling of two pairs of hands traveling along her body, discovering it like it's a promised land so long imagined and finally here. So she falls to her side, drawing the men together above her, and keeps her eyes wide open while their lips meet. She would not miss a moment of this for the world._

_When one of them enters her the other holds her tight against his chest, as if she might shatter and break, otherwise. And she feels that it might be true that she would, full to bursting with emotion as she is. There's something like a haze in the air, of not just lust and need, but of love, achingly bright._

” _I've heard stories about you,” Rodrigo says, looking down at Ammar. ”Some of them are even true,” the other man replies, ”the best ones, at least. Would you like me to show you?” Jehane laughs at their expressions, trying so hard to be serious and failing so miserably. They spar like this for a while, but in the end it appears that even if he wont admit it aloud, Rodrigo is willing to follow the lead of someone more experienced, as a good soldier should. At least until he catches on. Jehane feels a need begin to rise in her once more, watching the two of them, and is more than ready to join in when the opportunity presents itself._

_They are a tangle of limbs on and under the fine linen sheets. Jehane runs her fingers along Rodrigo's arm, deliberately, without heat or urgency, just enjoying the fact that for now she can. Ammar's right hand rests at the nape of her neck and the left one is drawing small, lazy circles on Rodrigo's chest, drawing closer to a nipple, almost touching and then retreating again. She can feel the tension growing in him, the control he so skillfully exerts over his body, not to twitch or groan or sigh. She knows the signs now, knows he will give up soon, again, and reach out to touch them both in return. And they will all writhe and pant and moan and whisper things perhaps better left unsaid, all through the night._

 

Before going up that hill, Jehane went back to the tent. To collect her thoughts, to steady her heart and her mind, if such a feat could be achieved by a mortal woman on such a day. To straighten her garments and hair, as if she cared even a bit about how she looked to those who might watch. To scream silently against a pillow all the the words she must not say.

For a moment she let her eyes rest on the bed, thought of the morning and Ammar still asleep in it. Thought of another bed, not so very long ago. She would very much have liked to weep, for all things that could not be. But she had made up her mind. So she raised her chin and walked out of the tent, into the bitter light of day.


End file.
